


A Scarf And A Slip Up

by Minuete



Series: Random Drabble [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No particular season, POV Dana Scully, POV First Person, Tumblr "I love you" Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to the US National Arboretum to meet an informant.





	A Scarf And A Slip Up

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr "I love you" prompt request fulfilled for @frangipanidownunder: #30. Too quick, mumbled into your scarf

You looked over at me curiously as I cursed under my breath at the biting wind as we stepped out of the car to wait for your informant at the US National Arboretum. I drew up the lapels of my wool coat, vainly keeping the cold at bay, annoyed at myself for forgetting to pack a scarf to work. But did I forget? I hadn’t planned on being outdoors for an extended period today. It was supposed to be a mundane, paper pushing day, except you had a gleam in your eyes this morning. Something that told me the expense reports would be delayed. Again.

“C’mon, Scully! I’ll spot you on a nice warm cup of hot cocoa on the way back,” you’d offered as you guided me out of the office before I had a chance to settle down.

“Care to fill me in on the details, Mulder?” I had asked as I crank up the heater in the government-issued sedan. A hint of a smile as you press your lips together, keeping mum while you drove us for twenty minutes reaching the rendezvous point, or so I thought.

I clenched my teeth to prevent them from chattering as I quickly ran over to your side, hoping that you could shield me from the wind. I stuffed my hands in my coat pockets as I saw you adjust your dark gray scarf around your neck. Since when did you start wearing scarves?

“You okay, Scully?”

“I’m fine,” I managed to say through clenched teeth coveting your scarf.

“Okay, cuz we’re supposed to meet him over by the columns.” It’s incredible how your puppy dog eyes can withstand my death glare. Of all the places to meet in the arboretum, the columns provided little shelter from the elements. I let out a huff and started walking towards the columns with you following behind me, strolling casually as if you held no agenda. As if this damn cold snap didn’t affect you. Damn your New England upbringing! Damn MY west coast upbringing! Damn, damn, damn…

“Earth to Scully.” You tapped my shoulder to get my attention midway to the columns, “Lost you for a moment, there.” You look at me with a curious expression which turned to concern. “Scully, this weather doesn’t suit you. The tip of your nose is red.”

I pulled out my right hand to touch my nose that was numb from the cold. I could only imagine my cheeks looking flushed as well since I seem to have lost all feeling to them too. You quickly unwrapped the scarf around your neck and draped it over my shoulders.

“I think you need this more than I do.”

I nodded in agreement. I wrapped your scarf around my neck taking in the musk of your aftershave and a scent that is uniquely yours. Relieved to have found some warmth, and without thinking, I mumbled quickly through your scarf, “God, I love y—

You looked at me in surprise as I tried to salvage the phrase. “Your scent. I love your scent.” I felt my face flush, glad that your scarf is hiding the majority of it except for my wide eyes staring at you. You smiled and pulled me in closer to you by your scarf. I could feel your warm breath atop my head.

“I love your scent too, Scully.” You placed a butterfly kiss on my forehead and continued your way to the columns to meet the informant.


End file.
